Lucifer's Angel
by Asaliah
Summary: -TRADUCTION- Castiel et Lucifer étaient en couple avant que Michael n'envoie Lucifer en Enfer. Maintenant que Sam l'a libéré, Castiel et Lucifer se retrouvent... Lien version originale : /s/7530901/1/Lucifers Angel
1. Chapter 1

**Lucifer's Angel**

**Alors tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que cette histoire n'est pas de moi mais de MaggyStar. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice. J'étais attristée de voir qu'il n'existe pas de fanfictions sur Castiel et Lucifer en français alors j'ai décidé d'en traduire une. Il ne s'agit là que du premier chapitre de la fiction. En fonction du succès de celui-ci et si l'auteur le veut bien, je ferai peut-être la traduction des deux autres chapitres déjà écrits de la main (ou plutôt du clavier) de MaggyStar. A voir. **

**Avertissement : Il s'agit d'un slash Castiel/Lucifer**

**Disclaimer : Ni la série, ni les personnages, ni même l'histoire ne m'appartiennent.**

Chapitre 1 : La rencontre

Castiel ouvrit légèrement ses yeux, un peu étourdis. Quand il fut conscient, il regarda où il se trouvait. Une vive lumière lui fit ouvrir les yeux précautionneusement, quand il les eut entièrement ouvert, il vit qu'il était dans un cercle de feu. Il remarqua qu'il était enchaîné par les bras au plafond. Son propre poids lui blessait les poignets alors il se leva. Castiel regarda autour de lui il était dans une vieille pièce vide et il ne semblait pas y avoir quelqu'un à proximité.

Il essaya de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, de comment il était arrivé là. Le seul souvenir qu'il avait était un visage familier qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis très, très longtemps. "Lucifer." Murmura-t-il pour lui même.

"Je te manque déjà ?" Lucifer apparu soudainement dans la pièce. Il semblait calme pensa Castiel pendant qu'il s'inquiétait de ce que Lucifer allait faire de lui.

Depuis que Sam avait libéré Lucifer de l'Enfer, Castiel savait que cette rencontre était inévitable. La seule question était quand et où. Il s'était passé quelques temps depuis que Lucifer était sortit de l'Enfer et les signes de l'apocalypse étaient déjà évidents...

"C'est bon de te revoir après tous ces siècle, Castiel" Lucifer se rapprocha de lui.

"Que veux-tu ?" La question de Castiel sonnait plus curieuse que hostile.

Lucifer sourit. "Toi" Dit il simplement mais confiant tout en regardant Castiel dans les yeux.

"Pourquoi suis-je ici ? " Demanda Castiel.

"Tu complote contre moi" Lucifer semblait énervé et un peu trahi. "Je sais que tu aides les Winchester à trouver un moyen de me tuer."

A ce moment là, Castiel eu peur pour la sécurité de Sam et Dean et Lucifer le sentit. "Je ne leur ferai pas de mal."

"Tu es ici, enfermé. Avec le Diable… Et tu t'inquiètes pour ces deux singes sans poils ?" Demanda Lucifer incrédule. "Ce sont des traîtres et un jour ils te poignarderont dans le dos. Ils ne méritent pas ta gentillesse."

"Et je pensais que j'allais mourir ici…"

"Je n'ai pas prévu de te tuer" Lucifer fit disparaître le cercle de feu sacré. "C'est trop rapide."

De toute sa force, Castiel déploya ses ailes et essayer de s'envoler. Il ne put pas à cause des menottes à ses poignets. Castiel comprit que ce n'était pas des menottes ordinaires.

"Des sceaux énochiens" Lucifer apparu juste en face de lui, éloigné de lui de quelques pouces. "Tu ne peux pas t'en aller loin de moi Castiel" Lucifer glissa une main sur la hanche de Castiel qui s'éloigna du toucher.

Lucifer fixa Castiel droit dans ses yeux bleus, comme s'il lisait son esprit. "Ne joues pas à ça. Je sais que tu n'as pas oublié le temps qu'on a passé ensemble… Tu m'aimes toujours"

"C'était il y a longtemps. Les choses ont changé." _Tu as changé_, pensa Castiel.

Peut-être que maintenant il est dur d'y croire, mais Lucifer était une fois un gentil et bel ange. Avant la création des humains, avant sa haine et sa rébellion, avant que Michael ne l'enferme en Enfer.

Castiel l'avait aimé. Ils s'étaient aimés l'un l'autre. Ils ont découvert les sentiments ensemble, et les ont expérimenté. Mais comme il y a les bons sentiments, il y a aussi les mauvais sentiments. Lucifer les a éprouvés quand Dieu a créé l'humanité, sa haine s'est tournée vers lui. Et tout son amour pour lui a été remplacée par de la haine. Avec ça, Castiel a perdu son amoureux. Il avait le cœur brisé car Lucifer ne l'aimait plus et ne se souciait plus de lui.

"Tu n'est pas le Lucifer que j'ai aimé." Conclut Castiel.

"Peut-être… mais tu m'aimes toujours. " Lucifer atteint d'une main le visage de Castiel et l'embrassa, profondément.

Castiel se rappela combien il aimait ses baisers et le temps qu'il avait attendu de l'embrasser à nouveau, pendant qu'il était en Enfer. Durant un siècle, il avait manqué à Castiel, son toucher, ses baisers… alors il avait décidé de perdre tous les sentiments qu'il avait acquis. Et il devint comme tous les autres anges, sans cœur. Jusqu'à ce qu'un humain réveilla tous ses sentiments endormis.

Castiel savait qu'il ne devait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas nier ce qu'il ressentait. Même si ce Lucifer dans le corps de Nick était froid de l'intérieur, celui de Castiel répondit à son toucher.

"Je suis toujours moi." Dit Lucifer quand il se sépara des douces lèvres de Castiel.

Il disparu de la vue de Castiel et apparu derrière lui. Lucifer toucha ses ailes. C'était doux mais Castiel rétrécit encore ses ailes pour les fermer.

"Ne les ferme pas. Déploies les." Ordonna Lucifer mais pas de façon menaçante.

Castiel craignait les intentions de Lucifer : ses ailes, comme celles de tous les autres anges étaient fragiles. Elles ne devraient pas être touchées par quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux même : elles étaient leur seule façon de se protéger. Mais encore, Castiel fit ce que Lucifer lui avait demandé.

Lucifer a été un ange lui aussi. Il connaissait les règles à propos des ailes et il n'avait pas l'intention de blesser Castiel. Il toucha les ailes avec précaution, caressant doucement les plumes sombres comme il le faisait quand Castiel et lui étaient ensembles. Castiel lui faisait confiance, assez pour le laisser toucher ses ailes. Et Lucifer savait combien il aimait ça, il savait que personne d'autre n'avait touché les ailes de Castiel pendant qu'il était en Enfer.

A chaque caresse de Lucifer, Castiel frissonnait, ce qui le faisait sourire. Les ailes sont des points très sensibles, les plus sensibles d'un ange.

Lucifer claqua des doigts et le trench-coat ainsi que la veste de Castiel disparurent. Il passa sa main sur le ventre de Castiel, par-dessous sa chemise, pressant leur corps ensemble. Son autre main glissa dans le pantalon de Castiel. Il frissonna quand il sentit la main froide de Lucifer toucher son pénis, le caressant. Des chocs électriques de plaisir parcoururent son corps tandis que Lucifer jouait avec son gland. La respiration de Castiel devenait de plus en plus rapide alors que les coups devenaient plus fréquents.

Lucifer regardait et ressentait tous les mouvements instinctifs que faisait Castiel aussi bien que ses halètements, ce qui l'excitait. Son pénis, comme celui de Castiel, devenait dur pendant qu'il le pressait contre les fesses du jeune ange. Lucifer sentit ses doigts devenir chauds, mouillés et gluants du fluide émanant de Castiel. Il enleva sa main et lécha le liquide blanc sur ses doigts.

"Tu m'as manqué…" Murmura Lucifer pour lui même.

La respiration de Castiel ralentit avec l'absence de friction. Lucifer ouvrit les menottes, libérant Castiel, qui se tourna vers lui. Il savait que Castiel pouvait disparaître à tous moments, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il le ferait. Lucifer sourit, remarquant à quel point Castiel était excité.

Castiel, sous le coup d'une impulsion, se pencha en avant et embrassa Lucifer passionnément. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque et agrippèrent les cheveux blonds.

_Ça c'est mon garçon…_Pensa joyeusement Lucifer en envoyant cette pensée mentalement à Castiel.

Quand Castiel ouvrit doucement les yeux entre deux baisers, il vit un endroit totalement différent. Ça ressemblait à une maison neuve : la pièce où ils étaient était entièrement blanche avec une grande fenêtre d'où la lumière des étoiles illuminait la pièce.

"Où sommes nous ?" Demanda Castiel en le repoussant.

"Mon chez moi. Privé et sûr."

Lucifer se coucha avec Castiel sur une pile de couvertures et d'oreillers moelleux. Ils se sentaient comme sur des doux nuages, comme à la maison. La maison où ils ne pouvaient pas retourner parce qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux rebellés et qu'ils étaient désormais chassés.

Pendant qu'il l'embrassait, Lucifer commença à le déshabiller. Quand sa chemise fut enlevée, Lucifer embrassa son torse, puis retira le pantalon d'où s'échappa l'érection de Castiel. Lucifer l'embrassa et la lécha, faisant gémir Castiel. Les vêtements de Lucifer disparurent rapidement et leurs corps se pressèrent ensemble.

Il prépara le corps de Castiel à ce qui allait suivre, pendant que Castiel semblait désemparé. Ils avaient déjà eu des rapports sexuels avant mais pas dans une forme humaine. Lucifer aimait l'apparence innocente de Castiel. Il l'embrassa, relaxant Castiel avant de le pénétrer. Il cria d'abord mais ensuite Lucifer tourna la douleur en plaisir. La friction, les baisers, les gémissements les laissèrent essoufflés et en extase, là où les sensations dépassent l'esprit. Rapidement après que Lucifer soit venu, ses ailes apparurent avec les écrasantes sensations et il se vida à l'intérieur de Castiel, qui vint peu après lui.

Lucifer se coucha confortablement à côté de Castiel, récupérant leur souffle. Castiel se blottit contre lui, posant sa tête sur son torse."Je t'aime."

Lucifer sourit légèrement et l'embrassa, une idée lui passant par la tête."Puis-je…"

"Oui." Répondit Castiel avant que Lucifer n'ait pu finir sa phrase, comme s'il pensait à la même chose.

Lucifer avait cette idée depuis longtemps, mais malheureusement il n'avait jamais eu le temps de la mettre à exécution. Désormais, ça avait un sens de se lier à Castiel. Lucifer concentra sa force et colla son bras au torse de Castiel, qui criait tandis que Lucifer transférait sa grâce à l'intérieur de lui, les liant ensemble. L'éclat de leur grâce émanait de leurs corps et illuminait la pièce. Quand le lien fut complet, Lucifer fit une marque à l'intérieur de Castiel, pas dans son corps humain mais dans sa véritable forme.

Ils s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, exténués. Castiel ressentit le besoin de dormir vu à quel point il était fatigué. Lucifer en revanche était plus fort. Il n'avait pas besoin de dormir alors il couvrit leur deux corps de ses ailes d'argent.

Quand Castiel se réveilla ce matin là, il se sentait seul dans le lit improvisé. Castiel s'assit et regarda à côté de lui. Il vit Lucifer regardant par la fenêtre, la lumière du soleil chauffant son corps nu et ses ailes argentées reflétant la lumière. Castiel apprécia la vue, il était beau. Il y avait une raison pour que Lucifer soit appelé L'Etoile du Matin… sa beauté pouvait être comparée au soleil. Il y a des siècles, les anges l'idolâtraient. Tous essayaient, d'une façon ou d'une autre, d'attirer son attention. Castiel s'était sentit chanceux d'avoir été le seul à l'avoir eue complètement.

Castiel se sentit bizarre à l'intérieur de lui. Bien que son âme soit liée à celle de Lucifer, possédant une part de la sienne en lui, il pouvait toujours distinguer les deux âmes l'une de l'autre. Castiel n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant et il se demandait si ce qu'il ressentait était normal. Mais ensuite, d'autres choses envahirent sa tête. Dans l'esprit de Castiel flottaient différentes pensées et questions à propos de ce qui allait se passer, s'il avait fait le bon choix ou si Lucifer lui avait mentit et l'avait manipulé… Encore une fois, Castiel ne regrettait rien. _Tout est utile si l'âme n'est pas petite_. Il se souvint qu'un humain avait écrit cela. La grande question était qu'est-ce-qu'il devait faire maintenant ? Laisser Lucifer détruire la Terre…?

"Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?" Lucifer se retourna.

Castiel le regarda avec une expression confuse.

"Je te connais, Castiel. Tu as l'habitude de beaucoup penser : des questions à propos de toi, des autres… Et tu peux te faire de fausses idées. Donc, à quoi penses-tu ?"

Castiel se leva. "Il y a beaucoup de choses dont je veut te parler…"

"Quoi ?"

Castiel s'approcha de lui. "Je voulais te demander… de ne pas apporter l'Apocalypse." Dit il un peu effrayé de la réaction de Lucifer.

"Non. Non, Castiel. Je dois le faire." Dit il.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Tu sais pourquoi."

"Tu n'aimes pas les humains, d'accord. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de les tuer. Ils ne te font pas de mal…"

"Bien sûr que non, seuls tes deux animaux de compagnie ont prévu de me tuer." Le sarcasme était clairement présent dans la voix de Lucifer.

"Pour protéger leur monde. Le destin est entre tes mains Lucifer, tu peux les détruire… ou juste les laisser vivre."

"Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu autant aux humains ?" Tout comme Castiel ne comprenait pas sa haine pour l'humanité, Lucifer ne comprenait pas l'affection de Castiel pour elle. "Tu ne t'inquiètes pas du sort des humains. Tu veux juste sauver Sam et Dean Winchester."

Castiel ne répondit pas, mais Lucifer savait que c'était vrai.

"Sois prudent. Je maintiens ce que j'ai dis à leur sujet plus tôt."

"Ce n'est pas entièrement parce-que tu détestes les gens…" Castiel décida de changer le cours de la conversation. "C'est aussi par rapport à Michael. Tu veux te venger."

"Dis moi qu'il ne le mérite pas." Dit Lucifer, énervé. "Michael m'a jeté en Enfer parce-que j'ai pensé par moi même et que j'ai refusé de m'incliner devant les humains et de les aimer. Ce n'était pas juste. Combien crois-tu qu'il y ait d'anges qui aiment les humains actuellement ?" Castiel réfléchit mais Lucifer répondit pour lui. "Un. Un seul que je connaisse. Toi. Tous les autres les détestent, comme moi. Mais j'ai été le seul à être envoyé en Enfer, parce-que j'ai parlé. Parce-que j'ai dis non. Alors si Michael m'a envoyé en Enfer, il aurait dût envoyer les autres aussi. Maintenant Michael va avoir ce qu'il mérite."

"Je comprends. Je comprends que tu sois en colère et tu as des raisons de l'être. Mais réfléchis à propos de ton plan. Tu veux tuer Michael… mais tu vas aussi tuer des milliards de personnes. Tu vas détruire la planète, cette planète. Tu n'aimes peut-être pas les humains mais tu aimes les autres choses qui y vivent. Tu aimes ce magnifique endroit." Castiel regarda à l'extérieur par la fenêtre. Lucifer aimait ce qu'il y avait. Les arbres, les fleurs colorées, le chant des oiseaux… toutes ces interactions harmonieuses. "Et tu supposes que tu vas gagner, que tu vas vaincre Michael. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas ? Si tu perdais, si tu mourrais ?" Il regarda dans les yeux bleus glaciaux de Lucifer. "Je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau…"

Lucifer dût admettre qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ça pendant qu'il était en Enfer. Sa fierté l'avait rendu sûr de lui, le persuadant qu'il allait gagner. Sa colère se retourna contre lui même d'avoir été si égoïste, de n'avoir pensé qu'à lui même… Mais il n'était plus seul maintenant.

"S'il te plait Lucifer… Abandonnes ce combat." Le supplia Castiel.

C'était quelque-chose dans l'apparence de Castiel… quelque-chose qui l'affecta profondément, droit dans sa grâce… et il ne voulait pas abandonner Castiel. Peut-être que c'était parce-qu'il avait une partie de la grâce de Castiel en lui, ainsi que sa gentillesse et sa compréhension. Il comprit Castiel et il ne voulait pas non plus qu'ils soient séparés une fois de plus.

"D'accord" Dit il finalement. "Tu m'as convaincu. Je vais abandonner l'apocalypse."

Castiel sourit de joie et de soulagement, puis enlaça Lucifer. "Merci."

"Sérieusement Castiel… tu me fais faire des choses étranges." Lucifer réalisa l'effet qu'il avait sur lui pour lui faire abandonner la longue et épique bataille.

Castiel l'embrassa pendant que le soleil réchauffa leurs corps.

**_Tout est utile si l'âme n'est pas petite_ – est une citation du poète portugais Fernado Pessoa. Cela veut dire que tout a de la valeur, que tout s'avère être bien ou mal. C'est une bonne chose car on apprend avec l'expérience.**

**L'histoire est basée sur ces chansons : The Rasmus - Lucifer's Angel**  
**Santana ft. ****Chad Kroeger - Why don't you and I**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. **

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, les reviews font toujours plaisir et je pourrai les traduire avant de les transmettre à l'auteur. **

**Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voici le second chapitre de la fiction de MaggyStar. Enjoy !**

Chapitre 2 : Te déchirer.

Castiel réfléchissait au fait d'informer Sam et Dean que l'apocalypse était annulée. Mais il savait que ses amis humains auraient des questions et il ne pensait pas qu'il était sage de leur parler de sa relation avec Lucifer.

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, Castiel entendit Dean l'appeler. Grâce à ce petit lien qu'il avait avec Dean, il savait où ce dernier se trouvait.

"Tes animaux de compagnie t'appellent…" Commenta Lucifer.

"Je suppose qu'ils ont besoin de mon aide."

"Je sais que tu es loyal et que tu suis les ordres de Dieu… mais ne laisse pas ces humains imparfaits te traiter comme un esclave."

"Quand notre Père nous a dit de nous incliner devant les humains, c'était pour que l'on fasse ce qu'ils nous disaient, c'était pour les aider. Expliqua-t-il, sans essayer de contredire Lucifer, juste de partager son différent point de vue. "De toutes façons, je devrais les informer à propos de l'Apocalypse." Dit Castiel, heureux de la décision de Lucifer.

Castiel s'envola vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les Winchester. "Salut Dean." Dit il quand il arriva dans la maison de Bobby. "Sam." Accueillit il le cadet.

"Hey. On a une piste pour le Colt. S'il y a quelque-chose qui peut tuer le Diable, c'est cette arme." Dit Dean.

"On pourrait avoir besoin de ton aide pour le retrouver." Compléta Sam.

"Vous pouvez toujours compter sur mon aide… mais vous ne devriez pas avoir besoin du Colt."

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Sam.

"Parce-qu'il n'y aura pas d'Apocalypse."

"De quoi est-ce-que tu parles ?" Demanda Dean, confus.

"Lucifer a abandonné son plan de tuer l'humanité. Sans lui il n'y aura pas de combat avec Michael, et pas d'Apocalypse."

"Pourquoi Lucifer a-t-il laissé tomber ?" Demanda Dean, curieux.

"Je… ne sais pas. C'est ce que j'ai entendu."

"Et tu y crois ?"

"Je penses que c'est vrai. Il n'y a eu aucun signes de l'Apocalypse récemment."

"C'est vrai. Bobby a dit qu'il n'avait entendu parlé d'aucunes sortes de présages ces deux dernières semaines." Les informa Sam.

"Ok, Lucifer a fait un break dans son plan. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne va pas le remettre sur les rails plus tard."

"Je ne pense pas. Il a prit du temps pour préparer son plan. Alors pourquoi arrêter quelque-chose que tu fera à nouveau plus tard ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je pense juste que c'est trop facile." Déclara Dean, non convaincu. Dans sa vie, dès que quelque-chose est trop facile à résoudre, c'est parce-qu'il n'est pas encore terminé. Mais peut-être est-ce parce-qu'il n'a pas la foi. Après tout, il avait confiance en les mots de Castiel. "J'espère me tromper à propos de ça."

"Alors c'est vraiment terminé…" Sam semblait plein d'espoir et soulagé. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir libéré Lucifer et condamné le monde.

"Oui" Confirma Castiel.

"Tout de même… on devrait voler le Colt au démon Crowley." Dit Dean. "Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir."

Castiel localisa Crowley grâce à une incantation et partit avec l'objectif de trouver le repaire du démon. Castiel trouva Crowley en train de faire un pacte avec un banquier et le suivit jusqu'à sa maison. Mais Castiel ne pouvait pas y entrer car la demeure était protégée par des signes énochiens.

Castiel appela Dean sur son téléphone. Il trouva bizarre le fait que Dean ne répondait pas. Il sentit que quelque-chose de mauvais était arrivé et que les frères Winchester avaient des ennuis alors il retourna dans la maison de Bobby.

Quand il y arriva, sans se révéler, il vit Zachariah envoyer Dean contre le mur. Sam était sur le sol, blessé et ensanglanté. La maison avait été un peu détruite ce qui indiquait que les Winchester s'étaient défendu. Evidemment ils ne pouvaient pas tuer Zachariah. Même Castiel n'était pas sûr de le pouvoir.

"J'ai fini de jouer." dit Zachariah à Dean tout en l'étranglant. "Tu sais ce que je veux de toi. Est-ce-que j'ai besoin de faire saigner ton frère à nouveau ?"

Zachariah lâcha le cou de Dean pour qu'il puisse parler, la menace ayant été prononcée. "Tu sais ce que Lucifer va faire, tu l'as vu. Il va utiliser ton frère et il va tuer tout le monde."

"Et s'il ne le fait pas ?" Dit Dean, confiant.

"Lui as-tu demandé ses intentions ?" Fit Zachariah, menaçant à nouveau.

"Eloignes toi de lui, Zachariah." Intervint Castiel.

"Castiel…" Zachariah lui tourna autour. "Tu sais que nous avons besoin de lui, Michael a besoin de lui. C'est le seul moyen de sauver cette planète."

"La planète est déjà sauvée. Lucifer ne va pas essayer de la détruire."

"Non. Lucifer doit combattre."

"Je pense qu'il a changé d'avis. Alors tu n'as pas besoin de Dean." Dit Castiel, convaincu.

"Non, Michael l'a vu. Il y aura un combat." Cette nouvelle avait rendu Zachariah confus. Cela changeait tout. Il savait que Lucifer était en colère contre l'humanité, il voulait se venger. C'était le destin. "A moins que quelque-chose a changé…" Il regarda Castiel. Il était capable de voir que l'ange rebelle avait quelque-chose à voir avec ce changement. "Tu sembles en savoir plus que ce que tu dis." Il s'approcha de Castiel.

Castiel se sentit menacé alors il dégaina son épée pour se protéger.

"Je savais que tu viendrais Castiel" Dit Zachariah, non intimidé. "Alors j'ai apporté des renforts."

Soudain, deux anges apparurent derrière Castiel et l'attrapèrent fortement par les bras.

"Apportez le au patron." Ordonna Zachariah.

N'ayant pas eu le temps ou la force de combattre, Castiel n'eu pas le choix et les laissa l'attraper. Il disparurent tandis que Sam et Dean semblaient surpris.

"C'est ce qui arrive aux rebelles." Leur dit Zachariah avec un petit sourire narquois avant de disparaître à son tour.

Castiel se retrouva attaché, coincé dans cet endroit créé par un sort de Michael. Il n'était pas sûr d'où il était mais il savait que c'était au paradis. Il fut encerclé par des anges et vit Zachariah parler à Michael.

"Tu as bien fait de l'amener ici." Entendit il Michael dire.

Michael le regarda et s'approcha.

"Castiel." Dit Michael de façon à le saluer. "Il est inutile de dire que si tu essaies de t'échapper, tu mourras. Après tout, tu as déjà été ici avant."

Castiel reconnu l'endroit, un peu différent mais ça restait le même. Il était en prison, la même que celle dans laquelle il a été enfermé quand il a voulu parler à Dean du plan consistant à libérer Lucifer. Il avait pu en parler à Dean avant, mais il ne l'avait pas fait car une partie de lui voulait que Lucifer revienne.

"Zachariah m'a dit que tu penses que Lucifer a abandonné son plan."

"Je sais qu'il l'a fait."

"Et comment le sais-tu ? J'ai été mit au courant que Lucifer a renvoyé les cavaliers, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il a reculé."

"Si. Cela veut dire qu'il n'a pas besoin que l'Apocalypse ait lieu."

"Non. Je dois le combattre. C'est le destin." Dit Michael, en colère.

"Le destin a changé."

"Et qu'est-ce-qui l'a fait changer ?"

Castiel ne voulait pas parler de la demande qu'il avait fait à Lucifer. Il pouvait inventer un mensonge mais il était sûr que Michael le saurait, en lisant son esprit.

"Tu ne peux rien me cacher Castiel." Michael se rapprocha de son frère. "Si tu ne veux pas parler, je vais te faire me le montrer."

Michael toucha la tête de Castiel, de façon à se connecter avec les souvenirs de l'ange rebelle. Castiel sentit une sensation d'inconfort du fait de l'invasion, assez pour laisser échapper un grognement. Michael pouvait tout voir de l'esprit de Castiel : tous ses souvenirs, pensées, images et sentiments qu'il n'aurait pas du ressentir. Mais il mettait beaucoup de temps à chercher l'information qu'il voulait. Quand ce fut fait, Michael rompit le contact.

"Laissez nous." Ordonna Michael aux autres anges.

Castiel n'était pas sûr si être seul avec Michael était bon ou mauvais.

"Tu es encore pire que ce que je pensais…" Michael le regardait avec dégoût. "Je sais ce que tu as fais et tous tes torts. Tu t'es rebellé, tu t'es retourné contre nous, tu t'es allié à Lucifer… Tu as trahi notre Père, Castiel."

"Non." Castiel s'était rebellé parce-qu'il ne pensait pas que les ordres étaient justes et il doutait que ceux-ci viennent de Dieu. Alors il a fait confiance aux anciennes règles pour guider ses actions.

"L'Apocalypse doit avoir lieu. C'est la volonté de Dieu."

"Tu n'en sais rien." Juste parce-que quelqu'un l'a dit, ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était vrai. "S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça, Michael." Supplia Castiel.

"Gardes tes paroles. Je ne suis pas comme Lucifer." Lui répondit Michael. "Tu es naïf au point de penser que tu pourras faire changer d'avis à Lucifer ? Ce combat a été prédit depuis longtemps. Personne ne peut changer ça… encore moins toi."

"Je l'ai déjà changé."

"Non. Ce n'est pas définitif. Il faut être deux pour faire une guerre… Si Lucifer ne vient pas au combat, je vais amener le combat à lui. Il n'aura pas le choix."

"Tu ne peux pas faire ça…" Dit Castiel, inquiet.

"Tu as raison, je ne peux pas… encore. Je ne sais pas où est Lucifer… Mais toi oui." Malgré le fait que Michael pouvait entrer dans l'esprit de Castiel, les localisations sont difficiles à avoir. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait accéder était des images, pas le savoir de Castiel.

"Je ne te le dirai jamais. Je mourrai d'abord."

"Castiel… Tu ne vas pas mourir ici. Pas avant que j'ai eu ce que je veux." Fit Michael, menaçant. "Je te suggère de parler."

Castiel resta silencieux pendant un moment. "Non." Dit il avec conviction.

"Très bien, apprécies ton séjour ici. Je te laisse de la compagnie…"

Soudain, Raphael apparu. L'archange qui l'avait tué et qu'il avait enfermé dans un cercle de feu. Il semblait énervé, mais Raphael n'avait jamais un visage amical.

"Donnes moi la localisation de Lucifer…" Dit Michael à Raphael. Puis il se tourna vers Castiel. "Comme j'aimerais rester… Mais j'ai une apocalypse à préparer. " Dit il avant de disparaître.

"Je t'avais averti Castiel… Maintenant tu vas payer."

L'endroit changea subitement, devenant la prison que Castiel connaissait. C'était blanc, sans plafond ni sol, juste des solides chaînes tenant Castiel. Il ne pouvait pas voir la fin de ces longues chaînes.

"Tu es ma pute maintenant." Dit Raphael en prenant un couteau, comme celui que les anges utilisaient, mais plus mince et plus nocif que mortel.

Raphael taillada, sans regret, le corps de Castiel qui frissonna. "Tu veux tout le temps intervenir…"

Castiel ne dit rien alors Raphael continua de taillader et lacérer son frère, pas seulement pour avoir des informations mais aussi pour le punir, pour s'être rebellé et l'avoir laissé dans un cercle de feu. Il était tellement furieux qu'il voulait tuer Castiel, encore.

Castiel commença à crier quand les blessures devinrent plus profondes, dans sa grâce, la drainant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se guérir lui même. C'était étrange car il pouvait sentir une partie cachée de sa grâce, inaffectée, mais il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser.

Cela continua pendant des heures, la douleur était accablante, Castiel était tout juste conscient. Parfois, Raphael faisait une pause pour être sûr que l'ange rebelle sentait toutes les coupures qu'il lui faisait. Dans certains moments de désespoir, Castiel voulait mourir, quelque-chose qui n'arrivera que quand il dira où se trouvait la maison secrète de Lucifer. Mais s'il mourrait, il ne voulait pas que Lucifer pense qu'il l'avait trahi et vendu, alors Castiel garda ses pensées pour lui.

Après avoir blessé certains endroits du corps de Castiel, Raphael se tourna vers ses ailes. Celles-ci étaient retenues par des chaînes. Il sentit une terrible douleur, la plus forte et plus agonisante douleur qu'il avait ressentit. C'était comme si la douleur actuelle avait été multipliée par 5. Castiel cria tandis que la souffrance se diffusa de ses ailes jusqu'au centre de sa grâce (comparé à l'anatomie humaine, ce serait le cœur).

Sur Terre, Lucifer sentit une forte douleur, comme si sa grâce brûlait. Mais ce n'était pas sa grâce… c'était celle de Castiel. Sans réfléchir, il alla voir les Winchester, les dernières personnes qu'il savait avoir été avec Castiel. Malgré la situation stressante, Lucifer apparu calme comme toujours.

Sam était allongé sur le canapé, essayant toujours de reprendre ses forces après la confrontation avec Zachariah la veille. Dean offrait à son frère un verre de whisky.

"Dean." Dit Sam sur le ton de l'avertissement quand il vit Lucifer apparaître derrière.

Le plus vieux des Winchester se retourna. "Pas toi encore…"

"Où est Castiel?" Demanda Lucifer. Si Castiel était blessé, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

"Pourquoi penses-tu que nous le savons ?" Demanda Dean.

"Parce-que tu l'appelles toujours pour qu'il répare tes dégâts et je sais qu'il est venu vous voir récemment."

"Pourquoi penses-tu qu'on vas te le dire ?"

"Parce-qu'il est blessé. Mortellement. Et je parie que c'est à cause de vous."

"Que vas-tu lui faire ?" Demanda Sam.

"Je vais le sortir de cet enfer immédiatement."

"Oui, bien sûr. Parce-que tu as un grand cœur…" Dit Dean ironiquement.

Lucifer se rapprocha de Dean, menaçant. "Je suis peut-être sans âme, mais je ne suis pas sans coeur. Castiel est mon frère et il compte pour moi."

"Tu penses que je vais avaler ça ?"

"Dean."Dit Sam pour faire taire son frère. Dean le regarda. "J'arrive pas à croire que tu es en train de considérer que…"

"Dean…" Tenta d'expliquer Sam.

"Tu te rappelle de ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que tu as fais confiance à un démon… ? Et maintenant tu veux faire confiance au Diable en personne ?"

"Cas a des ennuis et nous n'avons aucun indice de comment l'aider."

"Et tu lui fais confiance pour le faire…"

"Ça ne peut pas être pire que ça l'est déjà Dean." Sam n'utilisait que des raisons logiques, mais une part de lui pensait aussi que Castiel comptait pour Lucifer.

Dean savait que Lucifer avait raison sur le fait que Castiel était blessé. Probablement que Zachariah le torturait… Dean savait ce que c'était et il ne voulait pas que Castiel passe par ça. Castiel l'avait sortit de l'Enfer, la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire était de l'aider en retour. Et Sam avait raison, le seul moyen de le faire était de faire confiance à Lucifer.

"Zachariah l'a emporté. Nous ne savons pas où."Dit finalement Dean.

Sans perdre de temps, Lucifer disparût. Il connaissait un endroit où Zachariah avait probablement amené Castiel. Apparemment il avait raison étant donné le nombre d'anges qui le gardait. Lucifer tua tout ceux qui tentèrent de l'arrêter.

En une seconde il vit Raphael prêt à frapper Castiel sur le côté et il poignarda l'archange. Une lumière éclatante venant de Raphael s'enflamma avant de disparaître. Lucifer brisa les chaînes qui maintenaient Castiel , le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa maison secrète en vitesse avant que d'autres anges n'arrivent. Il allongea Castiel sur les couvertures blanches et s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

"Castiel." L'appela Lucifer dans l'espoir d'avoir un signe prouvant que Castiel était en vie. Il remarqua que le jeune ange se battait pour rester conscient tandis que son corps frissonnait.

Castiel était dans un état désastreux. Du sang et une lumière éclatante s'échappaient de toutes les blessures de son corps. Lucifer referma toutes les coupures et le nettoya. Malgré le fait que son corps était guéri, sa grâce était toujours blessée.

"Castiel." L'appela-t-il à nouveau, le secouant par les épaules.

Il ouvrit les yeux doucement. "Luci…" C'était tout ce que Castiel était capable de dire d'une voix faible avant de s'évanouir.

"Non…" soupira Lucifer tandis qu'il regardait le corps pâle et inanimé de Castiel. "Castiel."

Une fureur et une peine soudaines l'envahirent et il laissa échapper un puissant "Non !" qui fit trembler les fenêtres.

**Chansons : She Wants Revenge - Tear you apart**  
**Three Days Grace - Get out alive**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dernier chapitre de Lucifer's Angel. Je tiens à remercier MaggyStar pour m'avoir laissé traduire son histoire ainsi que les lecteurs.**

Chapitre 3 : Ma douce enfant

Dès que toutes les sensations humaines écrasantes commencèrent à s'estomper, laissant Lucifer penser correctement, il était capable de sentir une petite partie de l'âme de Castiel qui n'avait pas été blessée. Ce n'était pas beaucoup mais… Castiel n'était pas mort, pas encore, et Lucifer ferait tout pour faire en sorte que ce jour n'ait jamais existé.

Dans un premier temps, Lucifer pensait à partager sa grâce avec lui, mais ça demanderait des efforts des deux côtés, ça ravagerait leur deux grâce. Il y avait toujours une petite partie, ça compensait généralement. Lucifer ne voulait pas prendre le risque de vider entièrement l'âme de Castiel. Alors il devait inventer un autre plan. Il devait amener Castiel au paradis où c'était plus facile pour une grâce de se soigner. Bien sûr, ce plan était risqué aussi : tous les anges les cherchaient et aller dans leur territoire n'était pas très prudent, c'était soit ça, soit laisser Castiel mourir.

Lucifer l'amena dans le paradis d'un homme autiste, l'endroit préféré de Castiel. Il allongea son frère sur l'herbe verte et créa un sort pour que les autres anges ne sentent pas leur présence. Maintenant, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était attendre. Comme il n'avait jamais utilisé ce sort avant, il resta aux côtés de Castiel, au cas où un ange le trouverait.

Plus le temps passait, plus Lucifer devenait impatient. Il regarda les ailes sombres de Castiel d'où beaucoup de plumes avaient été arrachées de force. Lucifer frissonna à la pensée de la terrible douleur qu'avait du ressentir Castiel. Comment quelqu'un pouvait faire ça, quand tous les anges savaient à quel point les ailes étaient sensibles et comment ne serait-ce qu'un toucher pouvait être douloureux ? Comment quelqu'un pouvait faire ça au gentil petit Castiel ?

A ce moment, Lucifer prit conscience de comment ses sentiments pour Castiel l'affectaient. Lui, maître de la torture, ne pouvait pas supporter l'image de Castiel se faisant torturer. Sa colère contre Michael grandit, le responsable de la condition de Castiel. Lucifer n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

Une semaine plus tard, Lucifer remarqua que les ailes de Castiel allaient beaucoup mieux, ce qui voulait dire que sa grâce guérissait.

Castiel sentit la chaleur du soleil sur son corps. Il essaya d'ouvrir ses yeux mais la lumière éclatante l'en empêchait.

"Lucifer…" Dit Castiel heureux, sentant la présence de son compagnon.

"Castiel." Lucifer s'agenouilla à côté de lui, créant une barrière entre lui et le soleil. Castiel fut finalement capable de voir.

Lucifer était heureux de voir les yeux saphir de Castiel à nouveau. "Je pensais t'avoir perdu…" Lucifer l'embrassa tandis qu'il caressait la joue de Castiel.

Castiel essaya de s'assoire mais la douleur revint. "Allonges toi." Ordonna Lucifer, posant une main sur son torse pour suivre son mouvement. "Tu n'es pas encore complètement guéri. Ça va prendre du temps… tu dois te reposer pour le moment."

Castiel n'argumenta pas, il se sentait encore faible. Il dit seulement une chose… "Restes avec moi." Il saisi la main de Lucifer.

"Bien sûr." Il s'allongea à côté de Castiel qui s'endormit peut de temps après.

Maintenant qu'il était sûr que Castiel allait mieux et qu'il était sauf, il y avait autre chose que Lucifer avait besoin de faire. Mais il attendit que Castiel se réveille à nouveau, ce qui arriva le jour suivant.

"Je dois retourner sur Terre, il y a des choses dont je dois m'occuper."

"Quelles choses ?" Demanda Castiel.

"Et bien, m'assurer que les démons ne feront rien qu'ils ne devraient pas faire. J'ai été absent pendant quelques temps…"

"Ok." Acquiesça-t-il.

"Reste ici" Dit Lucifer avant de disparaître.

Castiel resta regarder l'endroit où se trouvait Lucifer avant de disparaître. Castiel pouvait dire qu'il y avait quelque-chose de différent chez Lucifer. Il semblait plus froid et Castiel n'était pas convaincu de ses intentions de retourner dans le monde des humains. Il espérait juste se tromper.

Les jours passaient et Lucifer n'était jamais revenu. Castiel s'inquiétait, il voulait aller sur Terre rechercher Lucifer mais il n'allait pas encore assez bien, n'était pas aussi puissant qu'il l'avait été. Et il y avait un feu constant en lui qu'il avait initialement pensé être causé par la restauration de sa grâce. Mais maintenant, il pensait qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose.

Castiel avait un mauvais pressentiment et il ne pouvait plus attendre. A travers son lien avec Lucifer, il l'appela. Il apparu devant Castiel qui était sous le choc. Il avait raison, quelque-chose de terrible était arrivé, mais pas aussi mauvais que ce qui était encore en train de se produire. Lucifer était dans le corps de Sam, il avait fait dire oui au plus jeune des Winchester.

"Qu'as-tu fait ?" Demanda Castiel, désappointé.

"Ce qui devait être fait." Lucifer s'attendait au désaccord de Castiel, c'était pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit.

"Non. Je t'ai demandé… Tu as dit que tu ne ferais pas ça." Dit il en secouant la tête, n'y croyant pas.

"Je ne peux pas laisser Michael impuni. Pas après ce qu'il t'a fait…"

"Je vais bien maintenant." Castiel s'accrocha au bras de Lucifer. "S'il te plait Lucifer, ne te bat pas avec Michael." Supplia-t-il.

Lucifer resta silencieux un moment, regardant dans les yeux suppliant de Castiel. "Non, je dois le faire. Michael le mérite."

"Et tous les autres ?" Les humains ne méritaient pas de payer.

"Je me fiche des autres. Je ne me soucie que de toi."

Dans un autre contexte, Castiel aurait trouvé ça mignon. Mais pas maintenant, pas à travers Sam. Castiel pouvait le sentir combattre pour le contrôle et il souhaitait que Sam sache à quel point il était désolé. "Tu ne peux pas me faire changer d'avis maintenant, Castiel." Il s'éloigna.

Castiel le savait, Lucifer était décidé à se venger et il n'y avait rien que Castiel puisse faire à part lui parler.

"Lucifer…" L'appela-t-il, le faisant se retourner. "…Je suis enceint."

Oui, le feu que Castiel ressentait n'était pas la restauration de sa grâce mais la création d'un nouvel être par la fusion de l'âme de Lucifer et de la sienne. C'était la grâce de ce nouvel ange qui avait gardé Castiel en vie. Durant la torture, la grâce de Castiel avait protégé la petite grâce en formation et quand la grâce de Castiel a été vide, la petite l'a réparée. Tout ça c'était passé sans que Castiel ne le sache.

"Je sais." Lucifer s'était rapproché de lui à nouveau et posa une main sur le ventre de Castiel.

Bien sûr, Lucifer avait été capable de le percevoir bien avant Castiel, peut-être à cause de son ignorance. Castiel le lui avait seulement dit parce-qu'une partie de lui avait peur que Lucifer perde la guerre et que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient.

"Tu seras en sécurité ici. Vous le serez tous les deux." La voix tendre et les douces caresses ne semblaient pas venir de quelqu'un sur le point de détruire la planète. Lucifer embrassa Castiel une dernière fois avant de disparaître.

Les jours (dans le temps humain) passaient et Castiel était prisonnier à cet endroit. Lucifer avait créé un sort pour qu'aucun ange ne puisse entrer ou sortir de ce paradis.

Castiel essaya d'apprécier son paradis préféré. La lumière du soleil, le bleu du ciel et la nature autour de lui… Et d'oublier ce qu'il se passait sur Terre.

Le petit ange à l'intérieur de lui continuait de grandir tandis que Castiel ressentait une brûlure constante. Mais un jour, celle-ci ce fit plus intense et une forte douleur fit s'allonger Castiel au sol. C'était comme si la grâce de l'ange faisait fondre sa peau… et c'était le cas, il était temps pour la grâce du petit ange de sortir. La peau de Castiel devint plus mince et une lumière s'échappa de son ventre. Tandis que la peau s'ouvrait, une lumière bleue éclatante sortit de lui et la peau se régénéra.

La grâce commença à tourner autour de lui dans l'air, similaire à une planète mais en plus rapide. C'était le moyen de donner à un ange une forme humaine. Quand ce fut fait, Castiel le prit dans ses bras avant qu'il ne tombe par terre. Il ressemblait à un bébé humain mais il était bien plus que ça. Il avait une forte grâce, comme celle de Lucifer, mais sous cette forme il semblait si fragile… Et oui, c'était un garçon.

Les jours suivants, Castiel ne savait pas quoi faire avec le jeune ange : il ne s'était jamais occupé d'un autre ange avant. Un ange n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup pour survivre. Contrairement aux humains, il n'avaient pas besoin de manger ou de boire, alors Castiel le gardait confortablement dans son trench-coat, le gardant en sécurité tandis que le petit ange dormait. Les anges n'avaient besoin de dormir que quand ils étaient jeunes pour grandir plus vite et devenir plus forts.

A à moment, Castiel entendit un son provenant d'en dehors ce paradis et il vit la lumière d'un feu tout autour de cet endroit avant de s'éteindre soudainement : Le sort de Lucifer avait été brisé. Castiel mit ses ailes noires autour de son corps pour protéger l'ange endormi de la personne qui avait brisé le puissant sortilège.

"Castiel." L'ange apparu.

"Balthazar ?" Castiel était surpris de le voir. "Comment es-tu entré ici ?"

"J'ai trouvé une arme qui a brisé le sort."

"Je pensais que les armes du ciel étaient bien gardées…"

"Plus maintenant. C'est le bazar dehors…" Balthazar remarqua que Castiel était dans une position défensive. "Tu sais, je ne vais pas te faire de mal…"

"Je sais. C'est juste…" Castiel n'était pas sûr du fait de lui parler de l'ange qu'il avait mis au monde récemment.

"Qu'est-ce-que tu caches ?" Heureusement ou malheureusement parfois, Balthazar connaissait trop bien Castiel.

Castiel ouvrit ses ailes et laissa apparaître l'ange dans ses bras. Il était capable de voir le choc sur le visage de Balthazar.

"J'y crois pas…" Balthazar s'approcha d'eux, regardant toujours le petit ange. "Toi et Lucifer…" Il avait su à propos de l'histoire d'amour de Cas et Luci et il n'avait pas beaucoup approuvé.

"Balthazar…" La dernière chose que Castiel voulait était d'être jugé.

"C'est juste… il n'aurait pas pu choisir de meilleur moment pour venir au monde." Il n'approuvait peut-être pas mais il respectait les choix de Castiel.

Et ainsi, Castiel sût qu'il pouvait faire confiance à son frère. "J'ai quelque-chose à te demander Balthazar."

"Quelle chose stupide as-tu planifié de faire ?"

"Je dois arrêter le combat."

"Je ne t'ai pas libéré pour que tu puisses te mettre entre Mike et Luci." Il semblait un peu énervé mais surtout inquiet. "C'est du suicide Cassie."

"C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi pour le garder." Castiel regarda le bébé ange, son bébé ange.

Balthazar n'aimait pas ça, Castiel parlait comme s'il n'allait pas revenir et il ne voulait pas ça, il ne voulait pas perdre son petit frère.

Avant que Balthazar n'ait le temps de refuser, Castiel ajouta. "Prend soin de lui s'il te plait. Je ne fait confiance à personne d'autre."

Balthazar soupira. "D'accord." Il acquiesça.

Castiel lui passa l'ange endormi qui trembla un peu. Mais quand Balthazar le serra contre lui, il resta silencieux.

"Merci." Dit Castiel.

"Cassie… Soit prudent."

Castiel acquiesça avant de disparaître. Quand il arriva sur Terre, la planète était complètement différente. Les constructions étaient détruites tout comme les voitures et des cadavres décoraient la rue. Castiel ne trouvait aucun humain en vie alors il chercha Michael et Lucifer ce qui ne prit pas beaucoup de temps. Il les vit se battre, Lucifer dans le corps de Sam et Michael dans celui de Dean. Les deux vaisseaux étaient couverts de cicatrices et de coupures sanglantes. Michael allait frapper Lucifer avec du feu sacré.

"Arrêtez !" Castiel sauta entre les deux frères.

"Castiel." Dit Lucifer, surpris. Castiel le regarda.

"Alors tu es de son côté, évidemment…" Dit Michael.

"Non." Répondit Castiel, laissant Lucifer confus. "Je ne suis d'aucun côté dans cette bataille. Je n'encouragerai pas quelque-chose que je ne veux pas."

"Alors tu devrais rejoindre Gabriel." Cela voulait dire qu'il devait partir d'ici.

"Gabriel est un lâche qui se plaint mais il ne fait rien pour arrêter cette guerre." Dit Castiel.

"Et tu penses que tu peux mettre fin à ça ?" Demanda Michael.

"Probablement pas. Mais je peux toujours essayer. Et si tu veux m'arrêter tu devras me tuer."

Avant qu'ils ne passent à l'action, Zachariah apparût et fit passer un message à Michael que ni Castiel, ni Lucifer ne purent comprendre.

"Bon, il semblerait que nous aillons de la compagnie …" Annonça Michael.

Deux anges apparurent, apportant Balthazar et le petit ange dans ses bras. Les deux autres anges tenaient une épée d'ange, menaçant Balthazar.

"Balthazar…" Dit Michael. Il était blessé et saignait mais le petit ange qu'il protégeait était sain et sauf. Combattre deux anges au moins et protéger un bébé n'était pas facile.

Lucifer vit pour la première fois le bébé ange et il le reconnût immédiatement comme étant son ange.

"Je te donne une chance de te joindre à moi." Proposa Michael.

Balthazar regarda son frère aîné puis l'ange pleurnichant dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers Castiel. _Je suis désolé Cassie. _Il était désolé pour ne pas avoir été capable de protéger le petit ange comme il l'avait promis.

"Je ne te rejoindrai jamais." Dit Balthazar.

La seconde suivante, Zachariah planta son épée dans le dos de Balthazar. Castiel se sentit comme s'il avait été poignardé aussi. Tandis que son frère mourrait dans la lumière, Michael attrapa le petit ange qui était effrayé et qui envoyait des appels de détresse silencieux à ses créateurs.

"Je t'en pris, ne le blesse pas." Supplia Castiel à Michael.

Michael regarda l'ange dans ses bras, décidant quoi faire avec lui.

"Ce que vous avez fait tous les deux est interdit. Vous ne pouvez pas créer un autre être, seul père le peut." Dit Michael, sortit sa propre épée.

"Michael, ce combat est avec moi…" Lucifer s'avança. "Alors laisses le partir."

"La progéniture des anges rebels doit être tuée aussi." Michael brandit l'épée dans l'air, prêt à frapper l'ange qui tremblait et pleurnichait dans son bras.

Castiel et Lucifer avait peur pour la vie de leur fils.

Quand Michael abaissa son épée, une lumière provenant du ciel les illumina et une voix dit en énochien 'arrêtes mon fils'. Puis ils furent amenés dans un endroit au paradis qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Bien que Castiel ne l'ait jamais rencontré, il savait qui c'était.

"Père" Dit Michael.

"Qu'allais-tu faire ?" Dit Dieu calmement.

"Tes voeux." Répondit Michael, calmement.

"C'était un test dans lequel j'espérais que tu comprendrais que tu ne pouvais pas gagner cette guerre. Aucun de vous deux ne le peut parce-que toi et Lucifer avez la même force. Je vous ai créés de cette manière." Dit Il calmement à Michael. "Tu voulais punir ton frère pour avoir désobéi à mes ordres mais tu as fait la même chose. Tu as ignoré la règle de protéger les humains pour accomplir mes souhaits. Dans ce combat tu as tué des humains, des anges et tu allais tuer un ange nouveau né sans défense."

Castiel était heureux que Dieu intervienne au moment opportun mais Il avait quand même laissé des milliards de personnes mourir… seulement pour un test.

"Les humains sont aussi mes enfants, Castiel." Dit Dieu à son fils, entendant ses pensées. "Je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent seulement pour un test. Par conséquent, je vais réparer la Terre comme elle était avant le combat. Tous les humains et tous les anges qui sont morts vont revivre et aucun d'eux ne se souviendra de ce qu'il s'est passé."

Une lumière provenant du ciel frappa la Terre et se répandit sur toute sa surface. En une seconde, le monde était redevenu comme il l'était avant l'Apocalypse. Michael et Lucifer n'était plus dans les corps des Winchester : ils étaient retournés dans leurs anciens vaisseaux.

"Je suis désolé père." Dit Michael.

"J'espère que tu as appris quelque-chose…"

Michael acquiesça.

"Tu peux t'en aller maintenant." Lui dit Dieu.

Michael remit le bébé ange, calme à présent, à Castiel avant de disparaître.

"Lucifer… J'ai fais une erreur en t'envoyant en isolation. Je ne voulais pas que tu blesses des personnes innocentes. Mais maintenant, tu es les bienvenu au paradis."

Toute la haine qu'il ressentait était partie. "Merci père." Dit Lucifer.

"Je sais que tu m'as été loyal, Castiel. En désobéissant aux ordres de tes frères, tu as fait ce que tu pensais être juste et tu as respecté mes ordres."

Castiel était heureux des mots de son père mais il était inquiet à propos de ce que Dieu pensait du nouvel ange que lui et Lucifer avaient créé.

"Bien sûr, j'approuve le jeune ange…"

"Mais… Michael a raison, c'est interdit." Dit Castiel.

"Et très difficile à faire aussi." Ajouta Lucifer.

"Oui, c'est pour ça que ça n'arrive que quand je l'autorise. Je pense que c'est bien d'avoir un ange aussi fort… maintenant vos frères meurent trop souvent. Alors je bénis votre enfant : Ashriel, ange de la Terre. Maintenant, prenez en soin, mes fils." Et Dieu disparût.

Lucifer regarda Castiel avec honte. Une fois de plus il l'avait désappointé. Il s'approcha pour s'excuser, mais quand il fut face à Castiel il ne dit rien parce-qu'il ne voulait pas que Castiel le pardonne, il ne le méritait pas. Lucifer avait fait de fausses promesses, il avait enfermé Castiel au paradis, il n'avait pas été avec lui quand Ashriel était venu au monde…

Lucifer sentit un doux toucher sur son ventre. Il regard avers le bas et vit Ashriel agrippant son t-shirt, le regardant avec de beaux yeux bleus et curieux. Cela lui rappela Castiel quand il était jeune.

Lucifer prit la petite main tendrement. Castiel pouvait jurer qu'il voyait des larmes dans les yeux de Lucifer… Il n'avait jamais pensé voir son amoureux aussi émotionnel.

Ashriel leva ses deux mains dans les airs et fit un bruit de contentement. Lucifer regarda Castiel qui lui donna la permission, alors Lucifer prit son petit ange et le mit contre son torse. Ashriel murmura quelque-chose en énochien qui voulait dire 'papa'. Il agrippa le t-shirt de Lucifer et ses petites ailes grises s'ouvrirent sauvagement de joie.

Castiel ne voulait pas interrompre un tel moment mais il y avait des choses qu'il avait besoin de dire. "Je te connais…" Il approcha Lucifer. "Je suis celui qui te connais le mieux et je savais dans quoi je m'embarquais en restant avec toi… Je t'accepte, avec toutes tes qualités et tes défauts. Je t'aime comme tu es."

Lucifer souris, attrapa Castiel par sa cravate et l'embrassa passionnément. "Je t'aime aussi."

Maintenant, la famille était réunie à nouveau.

Comme Castiel l'avait requis, Lucifer détruit les démons en envoyant les âmes humaines à la lumière et en paix au paradis. C'était une bonne chose pour les Winchester d'après Castiel, ils avaient un genre de monstres en moins à détruire sur Terre. De l'autre côté, il y avait d'autres créatures surnaturelles dont ils devraient s'occuper. Mais Sam et Dean savaient qu'ils pouvaient toujours compter sur l'aide de Castiel. Et peut-être sur une autre aide inatendue.

FIN

**Chansons : Guns 'n' Roses - Sweet child o'mine  
One Republic- Apologize  
The Doors- The End**

**Et voilà c'est fini. L'auteur aimerait beaucoup savoir ce que vous en pensez :)**


End file.
